Drake is Done
by AlisonLydon
Summary: For the Second Drake and Josh Fan Fiction Challenge Must contain: See inside for more information. One shot. COMPLETE. Please read and review.


**Drake and Josh Fan Fiction Challenge**

**Challenge #2**

**Must contain: (combining three elements from three**

**out of four challenge ideas) (from overmyshoulder/smallboxes)**

**I didn't want to write two AngstyDrake challenges in a row,**

**but considering that I'm using the Josh is Done history, I want**

**to keep it all in its AngstyGoodness. **

**I promise a happier story ****for Challenge #3.**

**Josh-centric story:**

**red, bouncing ball, and hair **

**Drake-centric story:**

**orange, engine, and silky top **

**Begin a story with this sentence:**

**It was a perfectly normal day until Drake got that idea in his head.**

**Drake is Done**

It was a perfectly normal day until Drake got that idea in his head. Josh wanted to leave early

because the both of them had a difficult chemistry test. Mr. Roland more of a tyrant than Mrs.

Hafer. Drake wanted to play ping-pong, they always made it fun, doing the Kung-Fu voices from

the martial arts movies, even if Josh had to play with the bad paddle. Drake got sidetracked when

Kat, a typical hot girl of Belleview High called him up on the phone before school wanting to make

out with him to test drive her new cherry red lip gloss.

It set of a firestorm of events that neither boy was prepared for. Here it was two weeks later and

Josh still wasn't talking to him, even after embarrassing himself in class. Josh didn't need him, Josh

could live just fine without him, but Drake was so sorry. The boy who didn't want the popular

cliquey kids to know that Josh was the equipment manager for the football team was able to stand in

front of the whole class after an equally embarrassing chemical shower because mumble mouth

Clayton who made Eric and Craig look like popular sorts couldn't help him with their chemistry lab

assignment. He was dripping wet, there was no towel, just the voice of a young man pleading to his

brother's forgiveness while the "whole world" watched. He was going to the butt of the jokes, the

gossip around the cafeteria line, his reputation of cool was exposed as the hoax it was, but Drake

didn't care, he just wanted Josh back in his life.

Drake couldn't play his guitar. All of the notes sounded flat. He didn't care if Megan killed all the

insects with them.

He heard the noise of a car engine outside and forced himself off the sofa to investigate.

Josh was in the car with Craig and Eric. They were all becoming

buddy-buddy lately even before this whole mess started, Drake was not needed.

Maybe he _never_ was.

Instead of Drake feeling sorry for Josh, it was Josh who felt sorry for him.

Josh was really the cool guy and Drake was just a fraud in better package.

Walter and Audrey knew they couldn't force them into talking.

Apparently, Josh _didn't want_ Drake in his life anymore.

Drake tried to remember when Josh was the fourth grade goob who stuck olives up his nose to get

his and the rest of the cool kids attention.

He remembered when Walter and Josh were part of the family and how he resisted so much. Josh

Nichols? The nerdy overweight kid who wore a dress when writing the Miss Nancy column?

Then he turned out to be the best brother a guy could have and Drake blew it.

Now, Josh was popular and Drake was not.

Not after the chemistry class breakdown. No one wanted to be seen with him. Not one person.

Even his band mates were trying to shove him out of the band that he started!

Talk about a revolution.

Drake went back to the sofa when he heard Josh come up the stairs. There were no words as he

pretended to be interested in the rotating can opener in a cable informercial.

No, Josh Nichols was changing into his athletic clothes to play racquetball with Helen.

Who wasn't letting him take part in any free movies or candy or allowing him to partake in crazy

money making schemes in the Premiere's lobby.

No more free movies and candy at the Premiere for Drake. He had to pay eleven dollars for tickets

like everyone else. And as Eric smugly noted the snacks would cost him extra. What in the fuck? He

was Drake Parker for God's sake. He had perfect hair.

Now, Josh's rash had gone away and he was stuck with a mound of zits on his cheek.

He could do his homework. Prove every teacher in that place wrong and make it his best academic

year ever, but he was Drake, he hated exerting energy on things he really had no interest in.

He wanted to play his music, make out with girls who were hesitant at first in the act of taking their

silky tops off in the backseat of his car, but most importantly he wanted Josh back.

He just wanted his brother back.

_He missed him. He loved him. He said he was sorry._

"Josh! Drake turned around, "Josh! You can't ignore me forever. We're brothers. I said I was

sorry."

"I heard you and I choose not to accept it. Like I told you, Drake, I'm done with you."

He said it like he had it rehearsed in his head for a very long time.

How come Josh couldn't accept the first apology and the opportunity to play on Treehouse

Robbie's sit and bounce?

You can't be unhappy if you are hopping around on the whiny neighbor kid's stolen bouncing ball.

Drake got up and went to the mini refrigerator to take out a Mocha Cola.

He knew what he had to do.

**Later:**

Drake thought he couldn't possibly cry anymore as he sat on the hamper in the locked bathroom.

Then he thought it'd be cruel to leave the door locked.

He wasn't the imbecile that the grown-ups thought he was and he wasn't the shallow fool the

popular kid's thought he was until the chemistry class incident.

Walter and Audrey thought he was an aimless kid who needed direction to live a full and rewarding

life.

Megan thought he was useless and didn't want to play ping-pong with him and Josh had no use for

him because he was done and wanted to live the good life.

Apparently that couldn't be done with his brother by his side.

He opened up the clear amber colored plastic bottle and saw the of mass orange pills smile back at

him.

There was no note as he decided what he had to do to end this pain once and for all.

Drake Parker was done.

THE END


End file.
